The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that may be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylenes, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that may contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts may increase the selectivity to and/or the yield of the desired aromatic compounds. However, these catalysts are highly sensitive to sulfur, and exposure to even very low concentrations of sulfur may cause rapid deactivation of the catalyst.
Because of their commercial importance and the expense incurred in producing fresh catalyst to replace sulfur-contaminated catalyst, there is an ongoing need for improved methods of restoring catalytic activity to sulfur-contaminated aromatization catalysts. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is principally directed.